Assuming I'm Correct, Draco Malfoy
by Smile.On.SUNDAY
Summary: Hermione and Draco has been picked as Head boy and girl. Hermione, she believes everything Draco has worked for is a game and she is trying to break him down, Slowly. What if the game suddenly becomes real.Draco is just trying to forget about his pass.
1. Head boy

Hermione Granger smiled brightly as she entered the arms of her bestfriend, Harry Potter.

"How was your summer?" She asked him politely as she sat across from him in the train on the way to their Seventh year of hogwarts.

Harry grimaced, "Same as usual".

"At least your back" She grinned at him, he just nodded. "Where is Ron?"

"He went to go find Lavender, supposely they are still going out" Harry snorted, "I suppose the guy doesn't know when to bloodly give up".

She frowned a bit at Harry's words, she has always like Ron a bit more than a friend. When she had the courage to finally try to ask him to take her to the yule ball last year, he had rejected her. The last guy that had ever showed any interest in her was Victor Krum, and their relationship had ended terribly; she felt embrassed thinking about the whole situation.

"Yeah." She had mumbled, thankfully Ginny had walked in with Neville to avoid anymore conversations about Ron Weasley.

"Congratulations Hermione." Ginny smiled knowingly looking at the letter that poked out of Hermione's jacket.

"Oh!" Hermione smiled trying to push aside all thoughts of Ron Weasley of her head, "Yes, I got Head girl."

"That's great Hermione, I knew you'll get it." Harry grinned encourgingly, as always. Ginny nodded in agreement before grabbing the seat next to Harry and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Congratulations Hermione" Neville nervously smiled as he sat next to Hermione.

"I wonder who is Head Boy," Ginny laughed abit, "Imagine if it ended up to be Malfoy, I heard he gets the second best grades."

"I doubt that, Dumbledore wouldn't let Malfoy be head boy" Harry scoffed at the thought, "It'll give Voldemort a welcome sign to come to Hogwarts and bloodly kill us all."

"Please Harry, don't be so sadistic." Hermione smiled, "Dumbledore is fair, and if Malfoy was really a death eater he wouldn't even consider Malfoy as Head Boy".

"Yeah, I agree" Ginny nodded while leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. Hermione smiled at the couple before taking out a book intending to read for the rest of the ride.

--

Hermione felt her heart beat increase with every step she took toward Hogwarts, they entered the main hall into the great hall. She felt absoultely _estastic_ to return,and she missed school. She sat across from Harry and Ginny as Ron sat next to Hermione.

"I heard the Heads have their own common room, it's no fair" Ron whinned, "You get this fancy common room and we share ours."

"Maybe if you weren't lacking intelligence maybe you would of been picked as Head boy." Ginny smiled sarcastically.

"Shut it." Ron glared then Lavender came up and sat next to Ron and Ron admittly turned all his attention towards her, Hermione just rolled her eyes looking away. She has been excited about everything, being Head girl, returning to her school work, being with her friends. But it wasn't much fun anymore, with Ginny and Harry ooling each other then Ron obsessing over Lavender.

It just ruined everything, she felt completely _alone_. She disguarded her thoughts as Dumblore started his welcoming speech, then they went on to sorting the new first years.

As they finished the sorting, Dumblore continued. "I will like to annouce our two new Heads for this year, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" the clapping started but only the first years and the house Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clapped. Gryfindors and Slytherin stared, shocked.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked toward Draco Malfoy who seemed as if he didn't care. He stared at no one inparticular then suddenly caught her eyes, she looked away.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" Harry seemed almost lost for words.

"Yes. Malfoy."


	2. Evil Intentions

Hermione grimaced as Dinner was over, she'd been stressing it actually. She stood and as all the students got to leave she headed towards Dumbledore, as did Malfoy.

"Well!" Dumbledore smiled happily, well at least he is, "This is going to be a very exciting year!"

"So, this wasn't a mistake." She asked hopefully, when he replied with a 'No'...

Hope.Failed.

"Your common room is at the top stairwell, the password is Harmony." He paused, thinking, "Very suitable word, don't you think?" Malfoy hadn't made a sound, hadn't looked at neither of us he just stood patiently waiting to be excused.

"I suppose?" She felt the need to reply.

"Well, you two must be exhausted! I shall allow you to head up to your dorms." Hermione nodded and turned to leave as fast as she could getting away from Malfoy but couldn't help but noticed his steps heading the same direction as her, slowly.

As Hermione entered the head common room, it resembled her regular Gryffindor common room except the colors were more neutral. Malfoy stepped into the common room not really sparing it a second glance as he stepped into the door that labeled 'Head Boy' and shut the door. Hermione stood _fascinated_ and oddly horrified at Malfoy's strange behavor, normally she guessed he'd be whinning and complaining about become head boy along side with the head girl, the _'mudblood'_ as he always so bluntly put it.

It made her worry, what if he'd planned to do something? She cleared her thoughts of Draco Malfoy as soon as she realized she'd been staring at the door he'd step through about _five_ minutes ago and headed toward her own.

She smiled completely happy about her new room,It was about the size of the girl's dorm except with one large bed stationed in the middle, a private bathroom. There was a mirror that stood near what seemed to be the closet door, and a stand for her personal items near the bed. She sighed as she locked her room door and headed towards the bathroom for a bath.

--

"So, Hermione how was the _head's dorm_." Ron muttered, she couldn't help just smile at his jealously.

"It's fine." She answered shortly before grabbing some toast.

"Did Malfoy cause you any problems." Surprisingly, Harry had taken a small break from obsessing over Ginny to ask this question, made Hermione wonder where Lavender was.

"I was completely horrified when he has just walked passed me into his room." She expressed as Harry laughed abit, "Honestly, he had so much spoken a word".

"He's probably just thinking of a way to bloody kill us all, Hermione, be careful around him." Ron mentioned seriously, "The git is probably a maniac".

"Please Ron, what is wrong with Harry and you, thinking as if the whole world is out to get you." Ginny complained before laughing at the whole situation.

"Well, I **am** the boy-who-lived." Harry joked mockingly.

"Actually, its more like the-boy-who-**won't**-die."

"Hermione, I'm _hurt_."

--

"Why is it that my life sucks so much as to have Potions the first thing in the morning, I've witnessed Snape in the afternoon and I really don't want to witness him in the morning." Hermione muttered to Ginny who just chuckled.

"Well lucky me, I have him in the afternoon." She boasted as Hermione glared. I'll see you Hermione, I'm going to be late for Divination" Ginny waved before going the opposite way. Hermione sighed before making her way into the dungeons and when she arrived took a seat next to Harry.

After the uneventful day, she headed toaward the Head's common room and sat on the couch infront of the fireplace and took out potion's homework.

Sadly, Snape thought it was proper to give homework out and a test in the first day of classes.

"Granger." Mafloy's voice called out scaring her half to death letting out a scream, "Bloody hell, I was just going to tell you that your bloody room door was wide open Pansy was tempted to destory everything in site".

Once Hermione composed herself, she looked at Malfoy who seemed annoyed just being in the same room as her. "Malfoy, I would rather your _friends_ not be up here anyway." She scowled not having happy thoughs about Pansy even stepping foot in this common room.

"That's nice, Granger." Malfoy's annoyance disappeared from his face just showing exhaustion...

As a matter-a-fact, extreme exhaustion. "Are you alright?" Hermione had blurted out as Malfoy turned to his room.

"I don't think my health isn't any of your busy, but I am fine." He replied monotone as he stepped into his room. Hermione took note of his features, he seemed more pale that usual _if_ that were possible. His hair had grown a bit longer and he no longer gel'd it, just let it loose free.

Hermione felt that he seemed more dangerous that he had been in the pass, no longer the coward she'd punched in third year.

"Merlin, He is under the imperius curse." Ron concluded when Hermione finished explaining his usual attitude.

"Hermione, I think Malfoy is really up to something." Ginny frowned.

"So do I! the lack of sleep shows he's either bothered by something or planning something remotely evil and destory us all."

"Please Ronald." Hermione made a mental note to figure out what is going on with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
